Divided
by ComedySuze
Summary: Set moments after Series 2 Episode 8 and how it effects Gene and each member of the team it’s a bit of an emotional fanfic throughout NOW COMPLETE
1. Divided

**Divided**

**A fanfic about the events after Series 2 Episode 8 and how it effects Gene and the team. it's a bit of an emotional fanfic throughout but I hope to add some humour into it in later chapters.**

As Gene realised what he had accidentally just done, he stared in shock as he saw Bolly on the floor her face was pale. She never moved, Chris, Ray and Shaz ran up from behind him after hearing two gunshots. Ray looked down at Alex in deep shock he couldn't believe it his DI was badly hurt.

Chris went to phone Viv on his walkie talkie "Viv call two ambulances we've got a dead body, male early fifties and DI Drake's been shot", Chris wiped a tear from his eye Viv himself felt instant shock in his face as well. "I will do Chris do we know who shot her?", taking his walkie talkie away from his mouth for a second before speaking into it again.

Chris couldn't bring himself to tell him it was DCI Hunt who shot DI Drake.

As they waited for the ambulance, Shaz checked on Alex to see if she was still breathing, she was. Gene hadn't moved still stood looking down at Alex on the floor, guilt and fear took over his mind. He felt like a utter complete bastard for the way he had treated her over the last few days. He hated and blamed himself for letting Jenette distract him away from Alex, he also hated Jenette . This looked bad for him as there were no witnesses, Jenette had run off.

"Its all my fault all an accident", he quietly said to himself as he got to his knees looking at Alex . Ray looked at him feeling very suspicious as Gene tried to tell him the truth. He looked angry with the Guv thinking back to when everyone witnessed the end of Gene and Alex's massive argument in the police station the night before.

Shaz cried as Chris came back to hug her in his arms. "Shaz she'll be ok I promise", he secretly wasn't sure himself.

The ambulance arrived, the paramedics put Alex onto a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance. Shaz wanted to go with her to the hospital, she got in the back of the ambulance with Chris who still held her in his arms.

"I'll get the Quattro", Gene said. "Guv I don't think you should be coming to the hospital, you'll probably have to be questioned about what happened", I'll go myself in my car, you go home".

The team looked very much divided, Ray drove off his own car following on behind the ambulance took off.

Gene stood by his Quattro emotion took over his thoughts and mind. He got in the driver's seat and drove off following where Ray's car was going.

The ambulance had arrived at East London General Hospital, he parked the car away from the entrance so he wouldn't be noticed by Chris or Ray. He wanted her to be ok in the end, he needed her more than ever to save him for and tell them her version of events.

Ray talked with the Doctor who had told him Alex would need surgery to have the bullet from her stomach it would have to be an immediate operation as her life hung in the balance. He sat with Chris and Shaz and told them what the Doctor had said. Tears fell from Shaz's eyes, Chris hugged her.

"What about the Guv if Drake dies he could be facing a murder charge, well we did witness him threatening to shoot her if she got in his way, looks bloody bad for him". Ray couldn't make any sense of it, how did it come to this between the Guv and Alex. He knew Gene cared about Alex a lot, he could see the Guv had met his match in DI Drake but why after all they had been through over the past year would he threaten to shoot her. Chris and Ray felt that they were being kept in the dark by the Guv and they didn't like it at all.

Shaz wanted to stay in the hospital, Ray told them he was off home but to phone him if anything happens.

Ray exited the hospital, as Gene watched him from the Quattro. Ray hung his head low as his emotions got the better of him and he cried against the wall of the entrance.

Gene panicked and felt sick in his stomach when he saw Ray cry he had never seen him like this before , "was Bolly dead if she was he'd never forgive himself."

Alex came out of surgery a few hours later, the Doctor told Chris that the operation was a success but it would take a few weeks for Alex to recover from. She was in a coma.

Shaz was asleep in the waiting room as Chris sat up staring at the window into the night sky outside.

The next morning, Chris had to go into work the Guv would have to be questioned by other detectives from Fenchurch East, Shaz stayed in the hospital. As Chris left the hospital.

Gene who had slept in the Quattro all night made his way into the hospital intent on seeing Alex, he asked at reception explaining he was a colleague of Alex Drake's.

The woman pointed to the direction of the patient rooms.

He walked on, as he got up to the patient rooms he was greeted by Shaz who told him "Guv you shouldn't be here Chris and Ray would go mad if they found out you were here".

"I have to see her Shaz to tell how sorry I am", he told Shaz about what had happened. _How Jenette had fired her gun first causing his gun to be shot off by accident. _He was surprised by Shaz's response she believed him "even though I didn't see what happened I believe you Guv because you two have always been close to each other"

"Shaz I'm glad you believe me", he hugged her "you're the best bloody WPC we have in Fenchurch East". "Yeah all right Guv", she turned to tell him what room Alex was in.

He went in his heart beat dropped as he saw her connected up to a machine. She looked so pale, he sat down next to the bed and whispered in her ear "Bolly its me Gene please I need you to wake up, they think I shot you well I mean I did shoot you but it was an accident". Shaz stood by the door watching.

"Bolly I'm sorry about all them things I said to you i feel like the biggest bastard ever , look at me I'm bearing me bloody soul out to you here please wake up for me I'm gonna have to go but I'll come back to visit you at every opportunity I have ". He lifted her hand to kiss it and he left the room.

Two detectives had come to question Shaz about the accident as Gene approached them "I suppose you'll wanna question me detectives", they nodded as they walked with Shaz and Gene to the hospital waiting room. Sitting down with a notepad DS Young asked Gene about "what happened in the moments after Summers had been in shot".

Clearing his throat before speaking Gene told them "I heard this police officer shouting so I followed to where the shouting came from, I saw DI Drake who looked scared of what he was saying to her, saying he knew she couldn't be corrupt I mean I couldn't get me head around it at first"

"Then he pointed his gun at DI Drake and I had to stop him before what he was about to do, that's what we do as police officers, he most have been corrupted himself because I told him stop or I would shoot he said I know I shot him and he fell to the floor."

Gene breathed out slightly as he paused rubbing over his forehead with hands. DS Young asked him if he would like to continue, "Give me a minute will ya"

He continued "I checked on him, he was dead then DI Drake panicked looking around next thing I knew this woman Jenette had Alex had gun point shouting where was her money"

DS Young stopped him "I'm sorry Mr Hunt did you know this woman". "Yes I did I arrested her brother a few days earlier and I kissed her in the police station but now I fully regret it meeting her the Irish bitch" he paused looking at Shaz and the other detective DC Armstrong. "I told her to let DI Drake go I was trying to protect Alex in all this, but Jenette shot her gun upwards first, through the impact of the noise I accidentally shot mine off as well, I thought I had shot Jenette but the next thing I knew she was running away, I turned to Alex who was clutching her stomach"

Shaz wiped a tear from her eye as she listened to Gene's account of events. "I'm telling you both it was an accident "

"Would never hurt her in anyway possible, i care about her and we have a good working relationship"

He finished waiting for their reply. "DCI Hunt from we've heard DS Carling said you had threatened to shoot DI Drake if she got in your way and he says this was an argument that everyone witnessed in the police station can you explain that".

He felt uneasy explaining it because of what she had told him about her being from the future which was something he knew he had trouble getting his head round.

"It was a disagreement about the case we're investigating you'd have to ask DI Drake if and when she wakes up"

"Thank you DCI Hunt you've answered most of the questions"

"WPC Granger could we ask you a few questions about the events after the shooting" Gene walked off from them as he stood by the entrance lighting up his cigarette. Worried deep down in his heart.

**I'm looking to make things a bit easy for Gene in the next chapter. Him hopefully getting to spend time with Alex in the hospital.**


	2. Trust

**Trust**

**As Gene has a tough start to the New Year, he has been suspended from work for causing damage to property, However at end of the chapter goes there is good news.**

As the sunshine rose over London in early January 1983, Gene sat at home on his chair watching the telly. Still struggling to cope without Bolly. He felt a fear of dread and nerves as he faced possible charges of attempted murder. He had been suspended from work after causing damage to his office when he flipped out and let emotions get the better of him throwing his chair through the glass window of his office. He also hadn't been able to see her in hospital for 5 days.

Luigi visited Alex in hospital, he looked sad as she lay there in her hospital bed. He missed the funny conversations they had about Gene after Luigi closed up the restaurant every night. "Its not the same without you Signorina Alex and i know Mr Hunt is missing you too". Her condition had improved slightly over the few days after her operation.

Gene took another opportunity to see her, Chris, Ray and Shaz weren't around this time as they we're in work, he entered the hospital. They had a new acting DCI, DCI Richards from Fenchurch West he had taken over all of Fenchurch East's investigations and the shooting of Alex.

Chris, Ray and Shaz found him to be very different from Gene Hunt, he was more calmer, composed and always appreciated the other detectives. Shaz sighed "I still miss the Guv and DI Drake not the same without them anymore". Chris missed Alex as well, he had grown to respect her as his DI as he did with Sam. He learnt a lot from Alex.

With Gene being suspended, the other detectives had decided to forgive Chris for what he had done a couple of weeks ago, he felt relieved . Shaz still loved him and Ray offered to cheer him up.

As Gene stood looking at Alex as she lay in the bed. He sighed and paced his steps around the room, looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds. Then he walked to the bed sitting on the chair next to it. Holding her hand up close to his mouth not knowing what to say but he felt he needed to be strong and tell her

"Bolls I'm a bloody mess here I mean look at me they've suspended for me for the time being from the police station and they've got bloody idiot of a replacement as acting DCI".

"Please do this for me Bolly wake up and tell them I'd never hurt you, when I asked you about the connection i know i said we didn't have it but i now i know we still have a strong connection here between us"

He clung to her hand and stayed with her for another a hour before she had any other visitors to see her.

As he parked the Quattro outside his house, he sat down in his chair, rubbing both hands over his eyes.

He had no options left as he looked at the list of phone numbers in his phone book. He found a solicitors phone number writing it down on a notepad. He kept the phone number by his telephone.

He left the house again going to Luigi's, as he entered he was greeted by stares from everyone. Ray ignored him as he walked out the restaurant. "Oh Ray come back" Chris shouted after him. Joining Chris and Shaz at the table they we're sat at. "Ray still feels angry give him time Guv" Shaz said . "We all miss her Guv, not the same without ya as well in the station" Chris looked sad.

"I know her too well Christopher, she's as hard as nails she'll come out of that bloody coma fighting you wait and see Chris and Shaz" deep down Gene was trying to reassure himself but he knew he felt guilt come over him.

The next day, Gene received a phone call from the hospital, he feared the worse when he heard Shaz say "Alex…". He felt a sharp pain in his throat. "she's woken up Guv she's asking for you". He fell back in his chair, feeling so relieved still with the phone in his hand. "Guv you still there" she asked wondering why there was slight delay in his response.

"Shaz tell her I'm on me way in". Something had changed his mind he felt so positive.

As he was about to get in the driver seat of the Quattro, his next door neighbour Maureen shouted to him "Is it good news from the hospital then Mr Hunt".

He smiled at her "It sure bloody is Maureen she asked for me". As the Quattro sped off leaving heavy smoke in the air as Maureen waved it away with her arm and laughing.

Alex was sitting up in her bed feeling a lot better, while she was in her coma she had realised she missed everyone so much especially Gene.

He parked the Car by the entrance as he walked in. Walking through the hospital corridors. Reaching her room, his heart pounded as his eyes met her across the room. "Bolls" as he walked towards her. She stopped him in his tracks, he felt she was gonna say the opposite and say something bad "Gene I want to understand perfectly can we work things out after I help clear your name".

"Of course we can Bolls you know I'd never hurt you. What happened a couple of weeks ago during the argument after you left the office that Jenette came in and I allowed her distract me way from you when you needed me more, I feel like bloody dozy Northern git" "I know Gene" she smiled at him and Shaz agreed.

As Gene sat on the chair by the bed again.

"So what happens now then" Alex asked. " The detectives will probably want to question you about your view of events from that day Mam".

"I'll stand by you Gene even though you're always arrogrant , smoking in my face in the Quattro and always prouncing Psychology wrong all the time i know you have a heart of gold " smiling at him she reassured him by gripping his hand tightly causing him to flinch slightly.

"What about Ray does he believe you", Gene shook his head as Alex felt saddened. Shaz explained to her "Ray's been pretty much divided him and the Guv have fallen out, Chris believes him though".

Shaz went to phone Chris about the good news. Leaving Gene and Alex in the room silence falling quickly. As Gene looked at his hand still being held by Alex as she looked up at him smiling. "I saw Molly in my coma she told me to do the right thing, oh I wish I could show you a picture of her".

Gene felt he could never say anything bad, he understood about Molly. He listened in as Alex explained about what happened in her coma. "The detectives asked me about what the argument was about the night before the incident, I never told them anything but they might ask you".

**As Alex prepares to tell the police her side of the events. Gene's new solicitor arrives a familiar face from the past who is willing to help him.**


	3. A Helping Hand

**A helping hand**

**Gene's police career hangs in the balance. Alex has a new love interest.**

Gene sat waiting in the reception area waiting room of the solicitors. His new solicitor was running late which made him feel a bit impatient waiting. "Excuse me love how late will he be". She looked up her glasses tilted slightly. "Not too long Mr Hunt".

Alex finally was able to leave hospital. As she packed her clothes ready, one of the male nurses, Simon helped her . A small object dropped out of her suitcase as they both bent down to pick up nearly banging heads. He shot up quickly "oh sorry Miss Drake my fault" he nervously looked at her.

She laughed "that's ok". "So you off home now and will your boyfriend be picking you up" he asked, he wanted to ask her out but felt nervous and blushed shyly at Alex . "You mean Mr Hunt no he's not my boyfriend he's a colleague of mine from work".

He felt relieved, "I hope you don't mind me asking but how about we go for drinks later this week". He wrote down his phone number before any of the other nurses saw him chatting her up.

"I call you sometime then", he walked with her to the entrance "my name's Shaun by the way". She smiled back at him waving as the taxi pulled up and she had got in.

A familiar face approached Gene, Evan White. "Oh bloody hell" Gene thought his eyes telling the story of his shock at Evan being his new solicitor. "Ah Mr Hunt we meet again come this way". directing him to his office. "I've been told about what happened, I know this involves Alex but am willing to help". Gene knew he had been jealous of Evan when he first met him and when he had occasionally went for meals with Alex.

A couple of days as he prepared to face his senior officers at the London Met in Central London, scared that he will lose his job and his friends. He saw Alex talking to Chris, Ray and Shaz down the corridor, Evan put an arm across him "afraid you can't speak to her before the case goes up in front of the board". Gene felt annoyed he had only wanted to check to see if she was alright.

As they were called in to the room. Four of the senior officers watched Gene sitting down in his chair wearing his dark jacket, white shirt, pink tie and dark trousers , he had never felt so nervous before like this. "Mr Hunt you know why you are here" he stood to answer "yes". Alex looked over at him feeling sorry for him. He sat forward in his chair, hands clutched tightly.

The senior officers explained that even though "Miss Drake has agreed to speak out about the events of the day of the incident" they would decide whether he will decide on his policing career. They accepted that it was an accident."

Evan stood up at the round table "My client Mr Hunt has said on numerous occasions that he regrets what happened on the day of the incident but maintains that this was not planned, the words he said in the police station the night before he now regrets. He cares about Miss Drake very much and respects her as a loyal colleague" .

Alex lifted her hand up can I say something. "Good ahead Miss Drake".

"I know what he said might make some of you think he meant what he said. I don't blame him, our argument was a disagreement about something he heard me say on tape about him. We argued yes but I know deep down he is one of the best copper's at heart. He came down here to London to teach the scum and criminals a lesson about crime.

" He wouldn't harm any of us at Fenchurch East especially me I've learnt so much about him since I first came to Fenchurch East. I know he wouldn't hurt me . What happened on that day was an accident Jenette she had me at gunpoint demanding her money. When DCI Hunt told her she had been lied to by Martin Summers . I can confirm that she did fire her weapon at first then Gene fired his.

" If you're looking for someone to blame its me really for standing in the middle of it all"

Her speech surprised everyone in the room even Gene who felt like giving her a big hug. As they carried on the investigation it had felt like a long day. "We'll reconsider anything that has been mentioned today and decide on your policing career Mr Hunt tomorrow morning"

Chris came over to talk Gene, putting a hand on his arm "Alright Guv we've come to support you we know it was an accident".

"Raymondo must still think I'm lying bastard then" looking over to see where he was, "he must have gone outside for a smoke".

"Don't worry he'll come round Guv".

Alex met Ray outside "you know you're gonna have to talk him sometime Ray". He puffed on his fag breathing in the fresh air. Turning to face her leaning against the wall "I know Drake, I had no idea what you two had argued about I just assumed he meant what he said".

Gene walked out the entrance as he shook Evan's hand watching Evan walking down the bottom of the road carrying his briefcase. "Ray say something will ya I feel like blowin me brains out if you remain like this" Standing in between Ray and Alex.

"I'll leave you boys to sort out your differences" . Gene put a hand for a cigarette, Ray eventually gave in getting one out of the packet. "Bugger I could do with a big Cuban cigar to ease the stress from me head" Ray chuckled. Gene had noticed as they made up giving Ray a pat on the back.

Later in Luigi's Gene was busy drinking at the bar while talking to Luigi. Alex was in her flat getting ready to go on her date with Simon. He was in his early thirties, with a Yorkshire accent. She thought she looked good in her long red dress. Making her way down the stairs and in to the restaurant where Simon had agreed to meet her. She greeted him giving him a peck of the cheek. Gene felt a pang of jealous.

Even though they had the conclusion of investigation to sort out in front of the senior offices at the London Met tomorrow morning , he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Luigi this is Simon he's my date for the evening".

"And how did you two meet" Luigi asked while he was cleaning a dirty glass cup with a tea towel. "We met in the hospital he's nurse there" Luigi smiled at them both and turning to Gene and giving him a disapproving look like he was trying to say "Mr Hunt you should have acted sooner on your feelings for her".

Gene turned his head way and listened in to what Ray was talking about, saying he was gonna ask "Shaz's friend Paula out on a date when he got the chance"

Simon had stayed the night with Alex, making her breakfast. "I hope you don't mind Alex I've done you scrambled egg on toast". She looked impressed, her hair looked messy. "Can I use your shower if that's ok" as he took his shirt off, revealing a six pack and closed the door. Alex couldn't help but grin to herself.

As she got ready to go to the Met. Simon gave her lift in his sports car. "Gonna be ok today then" he asked not taking his eyes off the road. She realised he was more of a careful driver than Gene. He dropped her off outside the main entrance "I'll meet ya later than gorgeous" he pulled the car window up as Alex waved him off as he drove off.

Gene had been listening to the conversation very closely but didn't say anything to her as she greeted him.

He waited with Evan in the waiting room "Mr Hunt can you please enter the main investigation room please. Stepping forward he felt his heart pounding as he prepared to hear what they had decided.

He sat down Evan sitting next to him. The officer sitting in the middle spoke first looking down out what they had written. "Mr Hunt it is very clear that you are respected by all of your colleagues at Fenchurch East and that you have many years of policing behind you. But what you done putting your colleague's life in danger was not so respectful". Gene was worried by that comment.

"You had your mind distracted by another woman and ignore the fact that DI Drake needed your help" thinking back to his childhood Jesus he felt like he was being told off by his dad who had been a very strict father.

"However we are dropping all of the allegations made against you but we are warning you if something like this happens again you will have no your policing career will be finished"

He jumped punching the air. Evan shook his hand "you're a very lucky man" Gene felt like laughing at his comment. Ray, Chris and Shaz congratulated him. He saw Alex standing behind the three of them as he reached her ,she leant in to hug him "I'm happy for you Gene" she smiled.

" Although I've had to put with listening to your boring and annoying Psychiatry views" she mimed "no its Psychology Gene" he didn't notice," you're a bloody great DI Thank you Bolly for saving my career" hugging her again. "Yeah alright Gene" Alex laughed pulling a face as she noticed his eyes wandered from her lips to the top of her chest .

"They've said I'll have to pay for damages to my office at the police station but can start back at work tomorrow". He felt so happy.

"Thank you Evan helping him". They shook hands "No problem Alex, oh little Alex has started at a new school she's really loving it there" he felt proud.

"That's nice" she thought

**Even though Gene's police career has been saved There is still a lot more to come in this fanfic **. **Some jealously from Gene as Alex and Simon's relationship hots up. **


	4. The Good old times

**The Good old times**

**As Gene and Alex return to work. He realises he's falling for Alex but feels he can't admit it to her yet. Their first case is a double murder of two best friends.**

Alex was back at work within a few days she was happy to see everyone when she entered the office. Viv gave her hug "great to see you back DI Drake been quiet around here recently". She took her jacket off, sitting down and studied a few pieces of documents.

Gene hadn't arrive for work yet everyone had wondered when he would eventually turn up and how he might react around Alex . She wanted to go through a few documents with him but found he wasn't in his office yet. "Right Roger That" Chris put the phone down "there's been another murder young girl early twenties found in the docks , better let the Guv know when he arrives " he wrote a few important notes down on a notepad after putting the phone down.

Gene was sitting in the Quattro having a smoke as he sat perfectly still in the driver seat, he felt nerves running through his veins and mind. Tapping his hands on the steering wheel looking upwards at the window of the offices. It had been a few weeks since he was suspended. As he got out of the Quattro he was greeted by DCI Richards who was carrying his office items in a box. "You must be DCI Hunt then , you've been missed round here" shaking Gene's left hand.

Gene made his way up the stairs to the back entrance of Fenchurch East. Chris met him by reception "Alright Guv good to have you back, we've had a phone call about a murder in the Docks. Second one this week" .

Gene leant against the reception desk "Right Christopher go and get DI Drake and DS Carling we've got some investigating to do and some criminal bastard to catch" as he pulled his leather gloves tight on his hands." He looked around he still felt that he was getting strange looks from fellow police officers but it didn't bother him anymore he felt he was back to his best.

He saw Alex coming towards him with Ray feeling nervous as she approached him smiling at him, they walk next to each other with Chris and Ray behind them. "How are ya Bolly you ok" , she gave him an amusing look "I'm feeling very good today Gene". She was in a good mood, she had been seeing Simon for a couple of days he had taken her out on a few dates. "How's the boyfriend then" Alex knew Gene was jealous of Simon she just didn't want to tell him to his face.

Getting to the Quattro, Ray pulled a magazine from his pocket reading through it as he got in the back seat. "Come on Chris look she's pretty fit isn't she" Chris turned his head looking out the other side of the car. Ray shook his head chuckling "Bloody ell Chris Shaz's got you wrapped around ya finger".

Gene was the last to get in the Quattro, "Fire up the Quattro then" Alex whispered quietly, he had heard her. Gene turned his head at Alex giving "I'm not amused reaction" pouting his lips. As he pulled the clutch it as the car left the police car park, she turned her head at him again, tilting her head "Boy it feels good to be back in the Quattro" she thought to herself.

The Quattro sped to its destination in the Docklands. It arrived soon afterwards. As they examined the body, Alex noticed that the girl had been strangled with a thin piece of string and had two small puncture wounds in the left side of her neck. She pointed it out to Gene who wasn't so sure. "Don't know Drake could have been stapled in the neck looks like it , poor girl".

"We got a name, Heather Nutkins". Chris had realised that she was the best friend of the first girl that had been murdered earlier in the week he had interviewed her in the interview room . She had been in a couple of days ago to identify her friend's body in the mortuary . "Coincidence maybe" he thought.

Gene knelt down on his knee finding a piece of evidence, a torn piece of clothing. Showing Alex the evidence "probably the murderer's then" it had something written on the back SG "someone's initials maybe". As him and Alex looked for more possible clues.

Ray was asking the person who found the body in the water some questions, the man looked shaken up. "What's your name mate?" He answered "Bobby Schofield". He was a man in his late forties, wearing his tracksuit he had been out running early morning by the river. He told Ray how he had found the body floating the water and then he phoned the police.

"What do you think then Miss Marple" Gene asked Alex as he walked up behind her. "We'll have to find put who this SG is a friend, family member or boyfriend perhaps", they left Ray and Chris at the scene as they were making more enquiries.

The ride back to the police station felt awkward for Gene as they were left on their own. He had wanted to ask her more about this Simon but felt embarrassed as she'd think he'd be jealous which he knew he was.

"Guv Heather's mother's here at reception" Shaz told him as she walked passed them . Take took her to the interview room to ask a few questions about Heather. Him and Alex sat down to talk to her about "if Heather had been in trouble or made any enemies".

Heather's mum was very upset she felt that her daughter was being led astray by her friend when they went out clubbing, sometimes Heather would not come at home some nights her daughter had often thrown tantrums and been very distant from her mum. .

"Was she doing drugs Mrs Nutkins?" Gene lent forward to ask the question. "No she wasn't as far as I know , she never told me anything , ya know that friend of hers was a bad influence" .

Alex asked the next question "Mrs Nutkins I know this a very hard time for you but did she have any reason to fall in with a bad crowd". Mrs Nutkins wiped a tear from her left eye trying to take in Alex's question.

"I had spotted her with this young man once when she came home he followed her in but she must have told him to go way, I asked her who he was and she told me to shut up, kept it to herself".

Ray and Chris arrived back they had got a few names of a couple of suspects. Looking down at the list of names on the piece of paper on the desk "Not him is it, Stephen Gordon wasn't he suspected of carrying out that robbery back in Manchester I mean we've got his address might as well pay him a visit" They made a few more phone calls.

"Gene I'm telling you she must have known the killer" he disagreed "Bolly It must have a random attack the mother wasn't sure herself of who her daughter was getting involved with" He felt himself getting frustrated by Alex's disagreements. "Going to Luigi's to calm down" as his long black overcoat swung from side to side . As he walked away from her down the corridor . Alex couldn't work out what was up with Gene today.

Later on in the evening everyone was sat chatting in Luigi's, Gene had been there for two hours. Luigi felt a bit concerned for him, occasionally looking over at him as he had been sat quiet at the corner table in the restaurant. Alex arrived "Ah Signorina Drake please cheer Mr Hunt up he's been sat there for two hours staring into space not saying a word "

She took her drink over to his table. Sitting down to face him. He looked very down as his eyes were fixed on his drink and plate of chips not looking at her. "Gene what's up with ya today is it because its your first day back. He sighed sadly, looking up at her, the power of his eyes staring at hers.

He wanted to tell her that he was hopelessly in love with her but with her being with Simon he felt he had lost his chance.

**Next chapter can Gene pluck the courage to confess his love for Alex? and the murder case takes a dark turn placing one member of the team in danger.**


	5. Under Suspicion

**Under Suspicion**

**Gene comes face to face with a criminal, he previously arrested in Manchester. Events take a dark and shocking turn towards the end of the chapter. Angst moments for Galex as i wanted to do something something different for these next 2 chapters as their relationship will be tested to the limit. **

As they waited for the results to come back on the torn piece of fabric found at the murder scene. Gene thought back to last night in Luigi's when Alex tried to help cheer him up and get to the root of his anger problems. He stood leaning against the wall of his office as Alex was about to knock on the door.

"We've found out who it belongs to, a Stephen Gordon". Gene had recognised the name, Stephen Gordon was someone who had crossed paths with him back in Manchester. "You know him" Alex looked up asking him.

"He was bought in the police station and we questioned him about a three violent attacks on young girls, he got off with it how I'll never know" He sighed in thought.

"We'll have to bring him in for questioning again" Gene leant over to put his black overcoat on. He strode out of the office walking ahead of Alex. "Chris look for any more info on Stephen Gordon find out who his friends are and maybe bring them in for questioning."

Closing the door behind him letting a cool breeze run through the office as the door eventually it stopped.

Walking down the steps of the back door fire escape. It was very a cold day in London. Snow being forecast for later in the day. Alex rubbed her hands together feeling a cold shiver running through her shoulders and neck. "Should have put a scarf and woolly hat on today" she thought to herself.

"You coming or what Bolly" Gene shouted as he had waited by the Quattro for a few minutes. She climbed in to the passenger seat as Gene got in to the driver seat a couple of seconds later. "Forecast for snow later you want a lift home Bolls" he looked at her waiting for a reply.

"That's really nice of you but Simon's picking me up later".

Gene's eyes looked away from her rolling his eyes up in frustration with himself , he felt he couldn't control his jealously. That he didn't know what she could see in a Yorkshire man who looked too scruffy to be dating Bolly. Driving off in the Quattro Gene kept his eye on the road while he sped as he usually does.

"Bloody ell with you its like sitting in a Formula 1 car with Lewis Hamilton" she shook her head but it was something she was use to with Gene. "Lewis who" he asked her looking puzzled. "Never mind" she said.

Ray and Chris were busy looking through pieces of evidence they came across a picture taken two hours before the second murder took place. It was of Stephen and a friend. Ray used a magnifying glass as the picture looked a bit blurry, the person in the picture looked too familiar. It was Alex's boyfriend Simon.

They contacted Gene on his radio letting him know about Simon being a friend of Stephen's.

"Seems to me your boyfriend knows Stephen Gordon did he mention that to you ". Getting out of the car outside Mr Gordon's house. " No he didn't Gene what ever you think he's got nothing to do with this". Gene knocked on the front door waiting for a few minutes he kicked down the front door with his boot. "Gene don't go storming in there like a Spanish bull at a Pamplona Bull run ".

He grabbed Stephen Gordon who was hidden behind the living room door. "Long time no see Gordon" grabbing him by his shirt he slammed him high up against the wall as Alex watched on looking concerned. "Got a few questions to ask ya about a double murder" "I don't know nothing Hunt" he snarled back at Gene. Stephen Gordon was a small time Northern cocky git Gene thought .

He punched Gordon in the stomach. "Where we're ya on Monday night around 9.30 pm" he shouted in his face.

"I was at the pub then i came home Mr Hunt", he smiled back at Gene. Gene delivered another punch to Gordon's stomach. "Was you with ya friend Simon then" he demanded answer straight away from him. "Yes I was we went the pub together " looking at Alex. "Then I saw her go to get a taxi home with him". Gene gave a look at Alex asking her, his hair looked messy "Is this true Bolly" as he let go of Gordon who fell to the floor.

"I wasn't even there with them two Gene, Simon knocked at my flat door at about 2am in the morning. He was drunk stunk of booze so I let him in kip of my couch". Gene felt his heavy breathing on his chest.

"Gene, Simon's a kind and decent man he's not some sort of murderer ya know" . Looking back at Stephen Gordon on the floor who was still breathing. Gene grabbed him picking him up off the floor. "We're bringing ya in for questioning and Simon too". Alex felt angry with Gene, "what is his problem with Simon, was he doing this to split them up she certainly felt so.

The ride back to the station in the Quattro was certainly nothing she expected to be. Gene's eyes remained fix on the road, not talking to Alex, he felt let down by her. The atmosphere was tense . He thought they had worked their differences out but things felt odd for him.

Simon had already been bought in the station as Gene, Alex and Gordon arrived. He was sat at the waiting area by the reception desk. Sat straight and reading a newspaper.

"Alex what's going on" he hugged her "are you ok and why do they want to interview me". "My DCI thinks you have something to do with a double murder." She gave Gene at disappointing look as he took Gordon down the corridor to the interview room "Viv go and get Chris and get him to keep an eye on DCI Hunt "

"Will do mam" Viv walked off down the corridor with a folder tucked under his arm. "Sorry I'm gonna have to interview you Simon"

Ray followed them into the interview room, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to DI Drake.

"Right then Mr Wilson (Simon's surname) , been looking at ya files you were done for theft in your old job in Leeds oh did he fail mention that Drake" noticing her surprised look.

Simon looked embarrassed turning his head away from Alex and Ray. "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you Alex" .

She understood, that it was a one off thing that he had done. "So were was ya the night of the second murder then?"

" I was in the pub with Stephen Gordon he was angry that some girl had turned his romantic charms down and he was drinking quiet heavily." He sighed

Meanwhile in the other interview room "I'm asking ya again Gordon tell me the truth or do have to beat it out of ya" .

"Ok then Mr Hunt, I was angry that some girl turned me down after I made a pass at her outside her house. Met Simon Wilson in the pub we had a few drinks I left and he must have left soon after, if ya looking for someone to suspect I'd said him". "Right we're done her if we out ya lying I'll come round and beating the living crap out of ya"

Both Gordon and Wilson gave each a quick glance as they passed each other by the entrance of the police station. "Think Gordon's telling the truth this time he's blaming Wilson" he told Alex as he lit up a fag.

"What well he's lying then" she felt surprised that Gene had let him go with out any charges. "What is your problem with Simon I want to know now. Pointing at him on his shoulder he dragged her way from wandering eyes to the men's toilets.

"Nothing but I know he's lying the scum bag and he's telling you lies Alex which ya can't see".

Turning away from him for a brief moment, she breathed heavily. "Ya want to know what your problem is you always choose the wrong guy to get involved with Bolly", He shouted.

"How dare you try and ruin any happiness that I ever have with someone!!" She had not realised how close she was stood to him, their noses nearly touching. He laughed in her face "Always something a posh tart like you would say", she went to slap him but he stopped her grabbing her wrist, he quickly held her jaw as he reached to kissed her lips in the this tense moment , holding her jaw tight with his hand . The kiss was passionate and intense their eyes were closed, his hands moved on to her waist. After a few minutes they broke away from the kiss, she slapped him in the side of his face and ran out of the toilets crying. He shook his head in anger this was something he knew he shouldn't have done, he had thought of telling her his love for her during a quiet conversation but not like this. He swore out his frustration knowing he'd probably would be heard by others.

Alex ran out of the men's toilets in tears, Shaz heard her crying. On entering the empty interview room,She tried to wipe the tears that streamed down her eyes. Shaz knocked on the door "Are you ok DI Drake, she felt concerned for DI Drake, Alex looked at her with a smile "I'm fine Shaz i just need to go home" . She went to collect her white leather jacket from her desk. Chris, who was leaning back on his chair playing with his rubix cube and Ray had both noticed she'd been crying as she rushed into the office they looked concerned for her as well. "What's the Guv gone and said now to her" the thought Ray had not looking happy. He didn't want to ask her.

She went to look for Simon but he had already left.

Much later in the evening, Shaz and Chris were walking home together from Luigi's, arms wrapped around each other's waists. A Dark figure who's face was covered by his hood approached them knocking Shaz out of the way. He knocked Chris across the face with a heavy object leaving him bleeding heavily from his eyes and nose on the floor. The attacker had run off, Shaz got up and cried out holding Chris in her arms.

**A Dark ending to the chapter, Chris will be ok in the next chapter .Things will get better later on in the fanfic that's a promise. Hope no one minds that the next chapter will be again darker. Gene tries desperately to work things out with Alex, who is about to find herself in danger. Putting their connection/relationship they have to the ultimate test. **


	6. Gene my Hero

**After the repercussions of the kiss between Alex and Gene the day before and the attack on Chris . Alex makes a shock discovery about Simon. Can Gene save her in time?**

As Gene sat in his office on his own with the blinds closed listening to the song on the stereo, he closed his eyes taking the lyrics in to his thoughts about Alex "

A couple of minutes later he received a phone call from Ray to tell him Chris had been attacked outside Luigi's. He grabbed his coat as he left his office in a rush.

Chris had not been hurt too bad, he had a broken nose and bruising round the right side of his face. "How ya feeling Chris" Ray asked him looking worried. " You're bloody lucky mate, did you get a good description of him" Chris couldn't see who it was because he was jumped from behind.

Soon after Gene arrived, standing in door entrance of the hospital room looking concerned. His team had been through a lot of things since Sam died, Alex nearly dying a few weeks earlier . He wondered what Sam would have probably told him to do in a situation like this. Stood deep in with thoughts and confusion on his mind.

Looking up at Chris who was sat up on the edge of the hospital bed with Shaz standing beside him "Christopher take some time that's an order". "Thanks Guv" he appreciated Gene's concern.

Turning to face Shaz asking her "when she last saw Alex".

She wasn't sure "I saw her yesterday afternoon didn't come to Luigi's last night".

Shaz smiled at Chris as he moved back to laying down on the bed while they waited for the doctor to check on his condition. Gene and Ray left both of them as they both got in the Quattro. "Right I'm gonna check on Alex something's not right here" as he felt worried, he thought as he tried to keep his concentration on the road.

"What did you say ya to her yesterday Gene she looked bloody upset please tell me you two haven't fallen out again because you two are made for each other in a way".

Gene looked at Ray wondering if he had guessed that his DCI was in love with DI Drake.

"We could all tell the first time you two met she had ya wrapped round her finger but me I don't care now as long as ya tell her how you feel about her". He took in Ray's words of advice when he stopped the car at the traffic lights.

When they eventually reached Luigi's restaurant/Alex's flat the place was very quiet as he ran up the stairs to the flats reaching the last step he noticed the front door had been kicked wide open.

Something felt terribly wrong he knew it deep down in his mind. As he shouted her name out loud there was no sign of her. Not in the bedroom, the kitchen or the bathroom. Her Police ID card was on the living room table, the flat was still very tidy. As Ray came out of the kitchen him and Gene really felt worried.

"Bloody hell Guv where's DI Drake you don't think someone's taken her to do you? " Watching Gene as he stood motionless in the middle of the living room his eyes staring down at her ID card in front of DS Carling , his eyes filled up with emotion and anger as he soon realised and suspected who could have taken her. "That nasty, twisted conniving evil scruff bag I'll kill him if he's hurt her".

"You think Simon Wilson could have kidnapped her Guv" Ray didn't know what to think but he along with Gene we're both determined and prayed that they would find her.

"Right I think we should pay Gordon another visit he might know where Simon Wilson lives".

Alex woke up her head was banging and throbbing she didn't know where she was. She found her herself tied up in an underground basement. Looking round it was very dark and she tried to shout out "Help" . Hearing footsteps above her . The person had heard her when their face emerged from the dark she looked at them in deep shock realising Gene was right about Simon "You Why have you done this? I hate you for what you have done to them girls " .

Simon approached her leaning down on their knees. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Alex but this is for the best my love". He stroked her hair with his hand as she tried to break free and crying out for help. "No one can hear you". She was in shock the man she was falling in love with, was really a killer and she hated him for lying to her. He explained to Alex revealing his dark side to his persona , how he saw both of the girls in the same pub as him and Stephen "they laughed at him and mocked him, he hadn't done anything about it so he did the murders regretting the first one but with the second one he found that girl Heather Nutkins had got in the way and threatened him so he had to silence her once and for all." Alex had listened to his every word taking in the shocking truth about what Simon had done.

"Not you again" as Gene and Ray approached Stephen Gordon who was washing his car. "Got another question to ask ya Gordon where does Wilson live". He looked at Gene thinking "I don't have a bloody clue". Gene grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "I'm gonna ask ya again tell me where he lives he's got DI Drake".

Frightened of what Gene might do if he didn't tell him the address of where Simon lived he finally answered DCI Hunt's question "20 Dayton Drive its about 20 minutes away from here" . "Good Thank You" he let go of Gordon. Rushing to the Quattro this was a race against time to save his DI.

Quattro speeded off down the road, racing round the corner of Redman Street nearly knocking a pregnant woman over who swore back at him. About 15 minutes later the Quattro had arrived at the home of Simon Wilson. He banged his fist on the door very loudly and fiercely. "Wilson get out here now or if you don't I'll kick ya front door down. There was no reply.

Smelling gas coming from the garage. Ray ran to the garage door he couldn't open it as it was stiff. Simon had moved Alex's unconscious body to his car. Gene ran back to the Quattro getting hiss gun out he aimed and fired at the lock as Ray continued to kick at the metal door. After a while they were able to get it free from the hinges around the metal framing of the garage door.

As Gene pushed the door up above him and Ray he ran in, the sight in front of him made his emotions even more harder. Simon had gassed the car with him and Alex inside. He managed to get the door on the left hand side open, reaching in he managed to pull out Alex as her face looked very frail and pale.

"Don't you dare die on me Bolly I need you" he shouted as he done CPR on her which he had learnt when he first joined the Manchester police force. There was no response as he tried again "Come on Bolly not today you're needed here with us". He checked her pulse she was still breathing.

He collapsed on his knees feeling absolutely exhausted.

Ray checked on Simon Wilson, "how is he Raymondo" . Ray shook his head "He's dead Guv" One of the next door neighbours had called an ambulance.

"Guv yer a hero" Ray smiled at him patting him on the back for his heroic rescue as the ordeal was finally over.

Waking up a few days later in hospital, the first thing she saw was Gene over her bed. "How ya doing Bolls" he smiled at her. Holding her hand with his. "How is he" she asked Gene. "He's locked up Bolls can't hurt you ever again " He didn't want to tell her Simon was dead.

"You saved me Gene" brushing her three fingers against the left side of his face , sending a warmth feeling throughout his body deep down he was loving her touch . His eyes moved away from her slightly feeling a bit embarrassed, feeling his cheeks go bright red she laughed noticing "You always act like this when we get close" she stared into his big eyes holding the look for a few minutes sending so many emotions and moments of relief running through both their minds .

"I'm sorry about them things I said to you Gene that afternoon in the police station" he nodded that he understood holding her hand tighter.

**Second to last chapter after this it follows on Two months later after the events from this chapter. Gene realises it now or never to reveal his love. Will contain a lot of Galex moments and a big moment finally happening. The last chapter will be set 6 months laterand there will be a wedding but who's?**


	7. Now or Never Mr Hunt

**Now or Never Mr Hunt**

**Gene's time to tell Alex his feelings at last this chapter is about the two of them with a surprise result at the end. Thanks for all of the reviews so far especially from theHuntgoeson for "Divided" it's now gonna be more of a Galex fanfic in the last two chapters. **

Two months later

After her ordeal Alex had been off for work for two months she had regularly had nightmares thinking back to the moment where Simon knocked her out cold in the basement. She had a vision of Molly sitting in the room in a white dress crying in the corner seeing her mum unconscious.

CID had been a quiet police station after the events Gene had hid himself away most of the time only saying a few words to Ray, Chris, Shaz and Viv. He had chosen to keep his distance from Alex allowing her time to recover now two months had past. He decided to visit her with Ray who bought her flowers.

As they arrived outside Luigi's in the Quattro Gene looked up to Alex's window the blinds were blowing around from the slight breeze of the wind. "Go on say you bought them it'll cheer her up" , Ray hounded him, as Gene eventually snatched them from his DS walking in to the flats making their way up the stairs.

Ray knocked at the door of her flat, she answered wearing a jumper and trousers, Gene felt he couldn't take his eyes away from her for a couple of minutes hearing Ray chuckling behind him "Earth to Guv wake up" waving his hands in Gene's face, he eventually snapped out of it walking in and sitting down on her couch.

"How you've been Drake? Its been quiet without ya in the station". She sighed telling them about the nightmares she'd been having. Gene looked concerned reassuring her that he "wouldn't let anyone else hurt as long as she stuck with him". She appreciated his reassurance of protecting her. He held her hand tight as Ray looked with interest "Ya know what I've just realised I'm suppose to be meeting Chris for Lunch" he whispered in Gene's ear "Tell her she needs to know".

Gene felt nervous and a bit embarrassed that his DS was giving him advice on telling Alex his feelings for her. Ray closed the door making his way down the stairs

"What's wrong Gene" looking puzzled at him. He felt nerves of sweat running down his brow wiping it way quickly.

"I'm just hungry got any food to eat", he held his hand to his head and mouth thinking to himself "damn it you bloody idiot why do you say that for tell her like Ray told you to".

She made him a ham and cheese sandwich as he took a bite of his sandwich, he continued to stare at her with his brown eyes , the beauty of her, her smile and elegance in front of him. Wanting to take her in his arms and show a romantic side of him that she had never seen before.

"Have you got to back to work" asking him "Erm no not really I can keep ya company if ya want" he stumbled over his words slightly , She moved closer to him on the couch as she leaned over to put the radio on. Her hand rested on his upper thigh pressing down.

"Hope you don't mind me putting the radio on" he nodded smiling back at her.

Looking at him she spoke from the heart telling Gene "I really appreciate that day you saved me from the car, you risked your life and became a hero , Gene Hunt you're one tough and lovely detective I'm so glad we're talking again after everything that's happened" finishing her sentence she surprised him with her question.

"Stay with me tonight Gene, hold me in your arms " her pleas surprised him "did she already know he loved her?" He rubbed her cheek with his fingers reassuring her he'd look after her for as long as possible.

"Where's the Guv got to?" Chris looked around noticing he had been gone for 4 hours. "Oh he's with DI Drake I mean I wouldn't disturb them as they've got a lot of catching up to do if you know what I mean" Ray hinted.

Night time had fell as the noise from down stairs in Luigi's became louder as the others where chatting away amongst themselves. Alex had made Gene tea Pie and chips his favourite. "That's very nice of ya Bolly to do me some tea" he took a bit chunk of it on his folk as she laughed out loud at the sight of him stuffing his face.

"What" he asked her with his mouth open, bits going everywhere on the floor . "Oh come here" she took a towel to wipe away the grease from around his mouth. She sat down next to him wiping the towel round his lips as he paused grabbing her hand yanking the towel away his eyes were full of passion and desire as he looked deep in to her's holding her waist with his other hand .

He began to speak as she stopped him putting her finger over his lips "Gene I know Ray told me don't be embarrassed about it"

"Ray told ya?" he pulled away, not looking happy. He stood up turning his head away from her. "So Ray's been here telling ya everything I told him to keep quiet about ". She stood up standing behind him.

She pulled him round to face her, putting her hand on his shoulder as he looked down to watch then looking back to face Alex. "Gene Hunt you're such an enigma you've always been a mystery to all of us but that's what I love about you" Jesus was she admitting her love for him as well it had reassured him in his mind that they had both realised after spending much time away from each other, that they both knew now that they needed and wanted each other more than ever after everything that had happened.

It had all happened so quick for Gene he thought but he didn't care he just wanted to be with her for a long time .

He held her in his arms her's wrapped around the back of his neck , resting his forehead on her's as the music played from the stereo some cheesy romantic song.

Closing his eyes listening to and watching the words playing in his heart and mind.

" And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever"

They eventually leaned to kiss each other's lips slowly holding one another tighter, it was a tender kiss that was leaving Gene's head spinning and losing his control as it grew passionate . Her hands ran through his hair ruffling it making his blond brownish hair messy.

He whispered in her ear his voice was gasping "Bols you're making my heart race so much can we go to bed now because ya giving me the horn" gasping his voice sounded so soft he pleaded not wanting to break the magic spell and heart warming and intimacy that overcame both of them

She led him to the bed as he followed never taking his eyes off her for one second.

**A lovely end to this chapter. In the final chapter a wedding will be taking place but who's will it be.**


	8. Everything comes in doubles

As the birds flew over East London on a warm April morning. The sunshine peered through the window of Alex's bedroom. Alex lay wide awake she looked over at her clock on her left hand side of the bed it was 6am, she sighed hearing the sounds of cars outside driving past . Looking across the room there was no sign of Gene. It had been 3 months into their new relationship every night they had spent most of the time in her flat watching telly and having romantic meals. A thought crossed her mind as she knew she felt something more for him love or need, she wasn't sure.

"Gene" she shouted as she put her dressing gown on making her way to the kitchen , he was stood waiting for the kettle to boil. "You're up then, do you wanna a coffee or tea?", "erm I'll have Tea one sugar".

He was in his vest and trousers and stood leaning against the fridge door leaning in to grab the bottle of milk. She looked at him puzzled, expecting him to say what he's thinking.

"We need to talk about where our relationship is going ". He looked at her sighing in silence confusing her slightly. He handed her a cup of tea. For a few seconds they looked into each other's eyes in silence, not knowing what to say searching for the right words to be spoken.

Gene eventually spoke "Alex for a long time now you've always been in my head I tried to get you out of my thoughts but I can't after our argument a few months ago I was sat facing your desk for about 20 minutes beating myself up inside for the way I shouted at you regretting it" It certainly surprised her to hear her DCI laying his heart out on the line admitting that she's on his mind all of the time. He went to the bedroom to put on his shirt looking in the bedroom mirror he was relieved to have let Alex know how he really felt by her but he felt a sudden unease worrying that she might be growing tired of him because he was over 10 years older than her and not telling her about the dreams he'd been having about seeing her falling from him in a fire.

. Moving to the putting his tie on. Alex was staring at him through the bedroom door he felt the stare from the back of his mind as he combed his hair . She wanted to get back to Molly so much making her a promise. However now she felt her heading spinning as she faced a dilemma staying with Gene or going back to Molly.

At around 8am they both left the flat, her sitting in the passenger's seat as he slid into the driver's seat a few seconds later putting his leather gloves on his hands.

The sound of the Quattro firing down the street as it sped round the corner of a small alleyway street. How did Sam manage to cope with your driving" she muttered to herself, "I heard that Bolls" , she sat staring forwards in one spot.

Around 8.30am they arrived for work they we're early as he walked up the steps in front of her. She followed behind him Viv was in early as he was making a few phone calls on reception "Morning Viv" Alex smiled "Oh morning DI Drake".

Gene looked behind "Blimey Bolls this ain't a family entertainment show greeting and saying oh hello" , she laughed as he was trying to mock her waving his hands.

They arrived in the office, it looked a mess from yesterday as they had been interviewing witnesses. "Good grief the state of this bloody office" he complained . As Gene went into his office, Alex opened a draw on her desk table slipping out the letter she had written for Gene keeping a watch on him through his office window as he poured a glass of whisky for himself and sitting back in his chair in thought, she hid the letter in her small jacket pocket.

Ray arrived taking a magazine from under his jacket and hiding it under a pile of documents, "Morning DI Drake what happened with you and the Guv last night was it an early night again ". She looked back at the office window the DCI was still slouched back in his chair and it looked like he didn't want to be disturbed.

"He wasn't happy that you told me about how he felt a while ago " , Ray had continued to be a good friend to her even though he didn't like to admit it himself, he respected DI Drake as her second anniversary since she arrived there.

"He needs a good cheering up he's been miserable since we moved down here three years ago moans that he can't see a Man City home game" folding his arms sighing heavily. "I need a smoke do you mind" as he lit a cigarette puffing heavy smoky air.

"Drake have you got them names of possible suspects for the Brinton Arms robbery" asking her while he poured out another glass of his whisky . When his back was turned for a brief second she put the letter on his desk and hid it amongst his paperwork.

"I'll go get them from Viv at reception desk." she smiled. His eyes continued to remain fixed on her as he watched her walking from his office to the exit door .

"Nice bum" the sudden thought came to his mind pouting his lips .

As he shuffled the paperwork on the desk the letter had fallen on the floor as he went to pick up he realised it was the letter that Alex had originally gave a few months earlier, he hadn't wanted to open it in fear of something bad said about him, he wasn't really sure what she would say about him in her letter. He clutched it in his hand wanting to open but he got distracted by his phone ringing.

Grabbing the phone he answered it reacting angrily "Yes what it is!! oh DS Harding yes " he shook head as he listened to what the DS from Fenchurch West was saying "I can send DC Skelton and DS Carling over right away as I'm snowed under with piles of evidence files" he was lying and he knew it, it was an excuse not to be taken out the office for a day working with them dozy lot from the other station.

Finishing the conversation he put the phone down feeling some tension in his shoulders as he saw DI Drake bringing a box of files to his office.

"These one are they" she smiled putting the box down on his desk. She saw him clutching the letter behind his back "You found it then please read it you'll be surprised by what I have to say".

Walking to sit at her desk as she got on with her work.

Ray told Chris they had to go over to Fenchurch West to help out on a solving a case for an attack on a Politician in the Fenchurch area. "Do we have to Ray I was gonna have me dinner with Shaz at the café she loves round the corner from the station" They both left as Ray looked back at Alex miming at her to have a talk with Gene.

"What ya doin Ray" , As Chris looked suspicious . "Nothing ya div get a move on" clipping the back of his DC's head.

Later on that evening everyone had left the office for drinks at Luigi's. Alex was sat on the wall outside the station looking up to where Gene's office window was, he was obviously still working.

Pulling the letter from his pocket he took it out of the envelope and began reading.

"Dear Gene

This is gonna sound crazy me saying this, where do I begin since I've learnt so much about you from when I first arrived here in 1981, learning to understand you through my psychology knowledge sometimes our human emotions can teach us that love with another person can help you to search for the root of a resolution to anything that you fear deep in your heart and soul.

I think I'm going home Gene they've found me in 2008 please don't be upset by my leaving I'm gonna be reunited with Molly.

If you find that extra strength in your heart to convince me to stay I will. Gene Hunt you are marvellous, kind hearted and dedicated man who loves his job. I've been questioning this for along and I've realised that I have fallen head over heels in love with you I wanted to tell you in letter. Find it in your soul to forgive anything bad that I've ever said to you

If I go home I will miss you so much"

He felt his head spinning from her letter he had never realised she had felt this way before. He also felt slightly upset that she was saying she was convinced she was going home. He grabbed his jacket as he made his way through the station and out of the entrance coming face to face with her from the other side of the car park, slowly walking toward each feeling every emotion running through both their minds. He stopped her as he stood 5 metres away from her position.

"Do you really wanna go home Bolls because if you do I'll find any way of making you stay". She turned her back to him feeling the emotion seeping through her tears crying as she wiped them away from her eyes.

"Bolls well" he awaited her answer impatiently as he held the letter tight in his hand.

"Gene I'm sorry I have to" she cried as he stormed off, "Gene" she shouted as she ran after the Quattro as it sped away, she continued running after it for about 15 minutes. He stopped the car as he saw her looking exhausted from her running in the windscreen. He got out as he walked towards her, blurting out the first thing he could say.

"ok then Marry me Bolls please", She stood in shock, "What" , "I said marry me you daft posh woman" he shouted angrily.

"I wanna you to be with me for the rest of my life, if ya leave I wouldn't cope without ya" he pleaded feeling his heart pounding against his chest in this intense moment.

Knowing she couldn't leave him behind she realised her heart was telling to say yes, "Molly will understand but I'll live in hope to be reunited with her again."

"Yes I will" She cried tears of joy, Gene stood slouching against the wall "what did ya say" not quite believing his ears.

"I said I'll marry you ya great big soft Manc Sexy hot to trot who has the best legs in all of London" she laughed. His angry emotions changed to loving emotions.

As he ran towards her flinging his arms round her waist, holding each other close in their arms, savouring their happy moment.

He smiled as she pulled away to look up into his eyes. He kissed her forehead and eyelids as she closed her eyes loving his gentle kisses being laid upon her face. "Fiancé" she joked giggling. "Fiancée" he smiled holding her tight in his arms never wanting to let go of her.

She guided her lips to his as they shared a tender kiss, running her hands through his blond silk hair.

"Shall we tell the others the happy news" he asked her as she tickled his neck with her finger.

3 months later

They decided to have a double wedding with Chris and Shaz as both of their impending dates for both the wedding fell on the same day.

It was beautiful Summer's day. Both Chris and Gene waited nervously outside the church with Ray, The nervous Gene was worrying as he checked his watch nearly every five minutes . . The guests were arriving one by one piling in to the tall statue shaped church. "She's gonna do a runner isn't she" thinking to himself as he paced up and down the pathway.

"She won't do a runner she loves you ya too much it took ya both a bloody while to realise but you are perfect for each other" .

The wedding cars pulled up outside of the entrance about 10 minutes later as Alex and Shaz stepped out in their wedding dresses. Viv had met them by the car as he had agreed to give both of them away to Gene and Chris at the altar.

The brides took a deep breath as they entered the church to the sound of the pianist playing music.

20 minutes later they we're married as the guests and the bridesmaids gathered outside to throw confetti over the 2 newlyweds. The confetti rained down on Gene and Alex as she pulled him to her gently kissing his lips wrapping her arms round him.

"Steady on Bolls we haven't even made to the honeymoon and ya already all over me like a feisty lioness" he joked with a cheeky grin.

Chris and Shaz were rubbing their noses against each other lovingly. Ray looked back laughing at their loving display shaking his head and making kissing noises with his mouth.

They followed as the wedding reception made their way to Luigis where he had laid on a massive reception.


End file.
